During the last year, research focus was fully on hardware changes and design to achieve speedier scan times, enhanced light collection, and deeper tissue probing. Significant advances have been made toward improving instrument performance, in readiness for aggressive clinical data studies in 1997, at the expense of actual patients studies in 1996. This hardware and engineering effort was supported by funds external of the GCRC proram. However, this faster, more efficient, and calibrated prototype will be available for studies proposed under GCRC. Focus will be on using TOFA to localize hemorrhagic areas and to monitor any early indications of brain injury in infants prior to and during ECMO.